


Hunger for Light

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, KINDA. idk how to really tag this kind of fic lol, Mild Gore, Other, Robogore, Taken shenanigans, Temporary Character Death, Transformation, only at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: Sezuk's craving for Light flares up in the middle of a match; Knights is concerned, but more than happy to help sate their hunger
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 3





	Hunger for Light

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Knights goes by he/him (belongs to Tony @/takvnking on twitter!)
> 
> sorry i really have no idea how to tag these very specific types of fics but i try LMAO

As part of Sezuk’s personal tradition, they were participating in a monthly Gambit tournament. Not regular though—Prime. A much more intense and exciting mode. While their true identity was unknown, their Gambit alias was known and both feared and respected.

It brought the Drifter tons of motes, and in return brought in loads of glimmer and a bigger name.

Most of that glimmer wasn’t for them, though. After a certain point, it went towards their partner’s cafe or their anonymous donations.

It was the final day of the tournament. All was going well until the middle of one of the first matches.

A golden gun could be heard firing off rapidly and frequently, much more than humanly possible even if they had modifications purely for ability regeneration.

Hordes of enemies, big and small, dropped dead or vanished into embers in a flash. Orbs of Light were scattered in piles all over the ground.

“I don’t think any guardian can do that,” another warlock mumbled as they tried to keep up, brushing past a Sezuk that was stopped in their tracks.

They were leaning into a wall, balling up a fist over their chest and hunched over. A mix of panic and an intense, unwanted hunger stirred in their being. It was no hunger for food though.

Sezuk craved Light.

In the middle of a Gambit match, of all things. Drifter had let the hunter do their thing a while longer before pulling them out for cheating. Sezuk had to leave as well, and fast. They couldn’t risk staying around anyone for long, not while their desire was exposed to such a large amount of Light.

Knights had been spectating the tournament since he had been urged to leave the cafe for once and go support his partner. He was concerned when he had seen the warlock acting odd, and even ditching the match entirely.

The titan ran off to find them, though surprisingly they were nowhere to be found in the city. Next place he looked was back at his apartment, and then their ship.

Still no luck.

He hummed to himself, and decided to try and contact their ghost. To his brief relief, it picked up but sounded worried.

“Sezuk is at their old abandoned apartment outside the city. You shouldn’t go to them right now though…”

“Why? What happened to them?” Knights asked.

“I mustn’t tell… sorry.”

Well, regardless of the answer, he was going anyways. He cared and worried about Sezuk. Knights would make his way out of the city, all the way to where the apartment was.

Just outside of the door, the titan could hear unusual noises. Exo-like, yet not quite. Almost something similar to the Taken. Knights swung the door open, thinking Sezuk may have been under attack, but was greeted with… just them.

Sezuk whipped around, hunched over and hiding and clawing at their helmet that was experiencing a transformation of sorts.

“Knights…? No, no! Leave, you shouldn’t be h-here,” Sezuk’s voice was a bit distorted, even difficult to decipher here and there. They were backed up into a far corner, but they were also reaching a set of claws out to Knights, as if they wanted to move closer but was refraining from it.

“What’s going on, are you… okay, Sezuk?” He asked, approaching them without heeding the warning.

The warlock let out an odd snarl and almost lunged at Knights. The front plate of their helmet darkened and cracked, threatening to shatter and come apart with something that would resemble jagged teeth.

“Don’t! Stay back, I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you Knights,” they begged, puffing out steam from the cracks of their helmet. “I hunger, but I would rather die with it.”

Visibly confused, Knights continued approaching them until they were in arms reach. “Hungry? Why don’t we go somewhere—“

The moment he was close enough, Sezuk grabbed at his arms and dug their claws into them, being quick to lean up into him.

“Not normal food. Light. I want to feast on YOUR Light,” Sezuk growled, but forced themself off and away from Knights with what little willpower they had. “I’m partially Taken. I usually have it under control… when it flares up, I leave my ghost with someone else and go somewhere far from others to let the hunger… kill me off. I do not want to hurt others, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Despite the current state of their helmet, Knights had grabbed and cupped it, pulling the warlock back to him.

“Don’t be foolish, Sezuk. You know I’m here for you, and I’m not leaving you to die to something that I can… help with. I trust you.”

Sezuk was quiet, and staring up at the titan. The hunger was becoming more painful than before, especially while so close to Knights.

“Come now, if it’ll truly help you, then feed off of my Light,” Knights added, his grip on Sezuk still firm.

The warlock whimpered and whined, feeling their body move without much effort. With a baffling amount of strength, they shoved Knights’ back into the wall and straddled his lap, their claws finding their way into his back as they pressed their body against his. The faceplate had something resembling a jagged mouth, and that was pressed to the side of Knights’ neck.

Knights moved one of his hands to the back of their neck, pushing against it, urging them to bite down. His back arched from their claws, sharp exhales coming from him as they only dug deeper into him.

The teeth slowly sunk into his neck, gasps and groans quickly filling the room. Sezuk’s bites were deep and relentless, enough to pierce his frame like it was nothing. He could feel wiring tear apart beneath the sharpened edges, and not even certain parts of his metal were resisting their bites.

Sezuk’s bites traveled down from his neck and to his chest, any clothing being spat out. A shiver-like sensation jolted down his spine from the wild variety of noises that the warlock made, from the metal and wires being crunched and chewed on to the hungry, somewhat distorted groans and low snarls.

With some effort, Knights unleashed a small purple dome around both of them, producing additional Light for Sezuk. Not even the protection of the bubble could fully mask the intense sensations he was feeling, and somehow all of it was turning him on.

Sezuk lightly ground into Knights’ lap, returning to his neck but on the opposite side of where they bit. They did the same, driving their faceplate teeth down deep into him and keeping their mouth there.

“Keep going,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and holding them close against him.

His Light was almost addicting to them, it was strong and they couldn’t even tell if their hunger was becoming sated or not. The mixed desires both fueled and caused them to be conflicted on what they wanted.

Sezuk was baffled that he didn’t stop them from opening him up with their ‘mouth.’

They continued nonetheless. The warlock sighed into Knights as their claws buried deeper into his system, feeling up quite a bit of internal bits and having their hands and forearms coated in fluids.

There was no point in Sezuk tearing into Knights, it wasn’t even necessary for feeding on his Light but they wanted to anyway. Plus he was seemingly enjoying one or both things happening.

In one final spree to free themselves from the hunger, Sezuk viciously gnawed and chewed into the titan’s chest. His final Light was enough to sate their need, though at the cost of Knights requiring a rez.

When Sezuk came to, they were shocked to see that they weren’t ashamed for caving in. Even if Knights encouraged them. Their helmet slowly returned to its normal appearance, cracks and all disappearing.

They were still in his lap, and could feel that he was worked up over that whole thing. Sezuk looked down between them, and then back up at him with a snicker.

“Now it’s my turn to help you out, hmm?”

Sezuk slid off of Knights’ lap in front of him, pushing his legs apart and reached over to undo his pants. He watched them intently, eager for relief.

Many noises filled the room once again as soon as they went down on him and began working their tongue and mouth.


End file.
